


Coming home

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Apologizes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Imagine  coming home to Dean  after being away for  a long long  time





	

The moment you pulled up to the bunker it hit you that moment how much you missed this .When you could walk in and see the guys again and see Dean again you knew that you would feel complete again.   
It had been your idea to leave in the first place. You had told Dean that even though you weren't a hunter you needed to step back. Living with hunters was hard. Loving one was even harder. The weeks that would go by that you waited for him to come back and praying that every phone call wasnt the call to tell you he was hurt or worst.   
The late nights of endless research and all the death and violence it was just to much to take. You had to get away for a while. You though Dean would understand he was the one who had told you to think real hard about what you were getting into when you came to live with them.   
When you told him you were going away for a while he just seem to distance himself from you at that point .He wasnt mean or anything ..but when you woke up alone the next morning instead of wrapped up in his arms you knew then you had hurt him without meaning to.   
He wouldnt let you fix it either. When you tried to talk to him about why he said he understood and to go and do what you had to . He had left for a case before you left . Sam had just gave you a warm hug and told you to hurry back   
***********************************  
Now here you were here but you didnt see Dean's car so you figure they were out. You climbed out of your car pulling your cell phone out . You dialed Sam 's phone because you were nervous to talk to Dean .. What if he had decided while you were gone that you weren't worth it. 

Maybe he decided that he needed someone stronger that could handle this life better.. A hunter that could actually go out on the case with him and not sit at home buried in books. The though made your heart hurt.   
Sam phone went to voice mail after 6 or 7 rings " hey Sam it me just wanted to let you know I am back at the bunker but you guys are not here " hope you guys are ok .. Call me ' you said and hung up   
Since you had the extra key you were able to pull you bags out of your car and head inside. It was quite but so familiar .. You sigh already feeling a little bit better.. You knew when the guys got back it would get better.   
You walked down the hallways and paused at the closed door to Dean 's room where you been staying before . But now doubt filled your mind . .Maybe he didn't want you in his bed anymore .. .the way he acted before you left would have you agreeing with that statement.   
So you walked on to the other spare bedroom that you knew was made up . You walked in and shut the door behind you . It was pretty late and you were tried . You put your stuff down and sat down on the bed   
Maybe you just need to get a good night sleep and tomrrower if Dean was back you sit down and talk with him. If he doesn't want you anymore then you would accept it and go from there. Even though you knew it would break your heart into a million pieces.   
So you quickly changed your clothes and slip into bed looking at your phone one more time before you rolled over and quickly feel asleep tears still on your cheeks.   
******************************  
You slowly came around when you felt yourself being lifted up off the bed. You struggled a little when it hit you that someone was carrying you .." hey settled down it only me " the warm voice spoke softly in your ear.   
You lifted your head and blink when you realize it was Dean who you had you and you were being carried back into his room.   
"What are you doing?" you asked sleepily as he laid you down in the bed you watch from you position on the bed as he walked over shut the door and then tugged off his before crawling in next to you pulling you into his arms.   
"Going to sleep I drove 12 hours today on 2 hours of sleep " he said as he buried his face in your neck.. You heart sped and you body warmed by feeling his body so close to yours. 

"I though you were mad at me ?" you said quietly .. He looked up at you " I know and I am sorry for acting like a jerk when you left Sam lecture me the whole time you were gone " he said . You smiled .. "Remind me to thank him " you replied  
He grinned then he looked at you serious " is that why you were sleeping in the other room ?" you though I was mad ?" he asked you sigh and shifted in his arms were you could wrap yours around his middle.   
" yeah I didn't know if you wanted me here anymore.. I though maybe these last few weeks you had decided you didn't need me .. Maybe you had decided that you needed someone who could hunt with you.. " you said pushing back the tears ..   
But he must have noticed the look on your face because he leaned in and kissed you softly . " how you could ever think that I don't want you .." he said softly .. That really did bring tears to your eyes   
" I am sorry for the way I acted .. But when you told me you need a break and were leaving for a while.. I got scared " he said not meeting your eyes.. You reached out and touched his cheek .   
"Why ?' you asked " because I was scared that once you left you wouldnt come back .. That maybe you wouldn't want to come back to me" he admitted.   
You grinned and kissed him this time.. You felt his hands start to roam that when you pulled back he groan. " how could you ever think I don't want you " you said using his own words.. " I love you and that all that matters.. " you replied.   
He pulled you even closer now your whole body was pressed up to his as his mouth crashed down yours. You both moaned at the contact. " I missed you " you said softly as he moved his mouth down your neck with both hands slipping underneath your shirt.   
" missed you too " he replied as he rolled you over onto your back and in one simple movement had your shirt over your head and then onto the floor somewhere beside the bed.   
" and I am going to show you how much I missed you " he said with a grin . You reached up and pulled him down meeting his mouth with yours..   
*******************************  
Much later after you had calmed your body down you rolled over sliding your body up against his side. Laying your head on his chest . He was already asleep breathing heavy and content . But as you settled into his side . His arm came up wrapping around you holding your close.   
You let yourself smile sleepily and your eyes falling shut as the last though you had before drifting off was the best thing about coming home was coming back to this .. To him and you hope it never would change.


End file.
